あなたの世界を教えて Anata no sekai o oshiete
by Crystal Akane
Summary: Ajari aku untuk mengertimu, memahami hatimu dan dunia mu-Req Miharu Neko-Pan


**Hallo Akane hadir! Membawakan fic penuh warna dan cintahh *kiss satusatu para reader* Ohya, btw ngomong-ngomong soal anime summer 2014 menurut Akane (MENURUT AKANE!) kurang seru ya, justru animespring 2014 yang keren-keren. **

**Tapi ada berberapa animesummer2014 yang Akane suka yaitu Tokyo Ghoul, Ao haru Ride, FREE! Eternal Summer sama SAO II (Tapi Akane denger SAO II bukan animesummer2014 tapi yasudahlah) OKEOKE! CHECK THIS OUT**

**Disclaimer:**

**© INTERNET, Ltd**

**UTAULOID™**

**WARNING!:**

**Typo(s), abalabal kadang-kadang IC tapi lebih sering OOC mwahaha sebelumnya siapkan satu baskom khusus untuk muntah kalian setelah baca ff GAJE,BEJE(?),APA KATA NGANA JO!(?)/GEPLAKED**

**Judul: [] Anata no sekai o oshiete**

**Request: Miharu Neko-Pan maii lopehlopeh di udaraahh~ (?) /buangsajalahAkane/**

"Cih masuk sekolah yang menyebalkan ini lagi, rasanya ingin muntah!" dengus batin gadis yang mempunyai flatchest ini, Hatsune Miku.

"_Yahh, guys! Kita gak sekelas..."_suara samar-samar dari seseorang yang Miku kenal

Miku melihat mereka.

"_Iya nih! Aku sendiri di kelas 10 A"_suara samar-samar yang sangat ia ketahui sekali saat dari kelas taman kanak-kanak.

"_Ada sepupu kamu kok, tuh Hatsune-san" _suara samar-samar lagi dari gadis yang lain.

Gadis bersurai _pinklette_ itu melirik Miku sebentar dan tersenyum lalu berlari menghampiri Miku.

"Mikuu!"gadis yang diketahui Miku bernama Megurine Luka itu menghampirinya sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"Kita sekelas lho! Kelas 10 A!"serunya, lagi.

"Asyik ya"kata Miku dengan suara datar.

"Yap! Aku duduk sama Teto deh, kamu duduk dengan Gumi saja!"serunya sambil menunjuk kursi paling depan pojok kiri di depan meja guru

Miku menelan ludah.

"B-baiklah..."jawab Miku dengan suara bergetar.

-Skip time

Miku duduk dengan manis di kursinya.

Tiba-tiba wanita bersurai cokelat _Nutella_ masuk ke kelas nya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna! Watashi wa Sakine Meiko- saya disini sebagai wali kelas kalian dan mengajar mata pelajaran bahasa inggris, kalian bisa panggil saya Miss Meiko"kata wanita tersebut mengenalkan dirinya.

Tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, apalagi laki-laki bersurai _blue ocean_ itu.

"Hey! Kamu, dibelakang ! Jangan berisik! Baru hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah seperti ini apalagi seterusnya! Kalau tidak dibiarkan dan tidak ditegur akan terus-terusan seperti itu, sifatmu jelek sekali!"geram Miss Meiko

Laki-laki itu terdiam, dan Miss Meiko kembali dengan ceramahnya tentang sekolah ini.

Bosan.

Itu yang di alami satu kelas 10 A saat pertama kali masuk.

Terlihat bahwa bahasa tubuh Miku mudah ditebak bahwa ia ingin pulang, baca komik, makan, tidur, main laptop dan seterusnya.

-skip

"AKHIRNYAAAH~ LEPAS DARI NERAKA REMAJA, YAITU SEKOLAH!"batin Miku berteriak dan ingin loncat-loncat sendiri, gak jelas.

"Miku pulang bareng ya nanti naik mobilku sama Len! Tapi kamu sendiri dulu, aku mau main sama Lily, Kiku, SeeU, Avanna, Yukari sama IA, Jaa sampai ketemu nanti di gerbang depan sekolah!"ucap Luka lalu pergi meninggalkan Miku sendirian di koridor sekolah.

Luka, Megurine Luka, sepupu nya yang terkenal satu sekolah karena nama geng nya yang unik.

Dulu, saat kelas 6 SD geng mereka selalu jadi sorot pandang sekolahan saat lewat kantin, maupun lapangan. Geng mereka terkenal karena kekompakannya saat mengikuti lomba-lomba yang diadakan oleh sekolah.

Miku? Dia selalu sendiri, lebih memilih memakan bekal nya di atap sekolah, melihat gerak-gerik geng nya Luka yang bergerak dengan anggun nya.

Miku lebih memilih tidak untuk bersosialisasi.

Sementara sepupu nya itu gemar bersosialisasi

Mereka berbeda.

Kecerdasan pun berbeda.

Miku lebih cerdas dari Luka, Miku sangat cerdas.

Saat SD hasil ujiannya mendapatkan peringkat ke-6 dari antara 64 siswa kelas 6 SD di sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya, Miku memutar balikan tubuhnya.

"Hey namamu Miku ya?"tiba-tiba suara _gentle _membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Cih! Berani sekali dia memanggil nama kecilku"batin Miku.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA KECILKU! KENAL SAJA TIDAK, BAKA!"kesal Miku.

"Eits eits eits... Kan aku ngomong nya baik-baik, tsundere"ledek cowo tersebut

Miku membelalakan matanya.

"APAAAH? BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMANGGILKU TSUNDERE!"kesalnya lalu menendang kaki nya.

"ITTAI! ITTAI! ITTAIII!"laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ittai~ _by the way _namaku Shion Kaito, panggil saja Kaito-nii"kata laki-laki itu dengan santai

Miku melotot selebar-lebar nya dan mengepalkan tangannya

Lalu menatapnya...

"KAITO-NII?!HOEEEKK! MUNTAH AKU SEKARANG JUGA, KAMI-SAMA TOLONG AKU, KENAPA AKU BISA KETEMU DENGAN MAHKLUK BIRU YANG JANGKUNG, GAK JELAS, BERWAJAH LOLICON INI!"kesalnya dalam hati

"Kau..."

"Kau?"bingung Kaito

"Kau..."geram Miku

"BAKAAAAA!"teriak Miku

BUAGH!

Lalu menjotos pipi nya Kaito

"ITTAI! ITTAI! ITTAAAAAAIII~"

"Rasakan itu, baka"

"Ah, Miku dengar-dengar kau sepupu nya Luka kan?"tanya nya

"Iya, kenapa?"sewot Miku

"Dia masih _single, _tidak?"

**AKHIRNYA ~ AKU SELESAI DENGAN FIC INI... fic ini berdasarkan kisah nyata dan berberapa dibuat-buat**

**Btw Megurine Luka nya itu Akane, dan itu sebenernya kejadian Akane saat SMP *ROTFL* kayaknya Akane terlalu menwah-wahkan Akane dan geng Akane ya di chap ini? Maaf kalo yang merasa Akane sombong, lagipula itu juga dibuat-buat biar kesannya kalian kesel sama Luka gitu di chap selanjutnya, maksud Akane baik kok ._. biar buat reader greget**

**Miku itu adalah the real MIHARU NEKO-PAN yang super duper TSUNDERE stadium akhir, serius..**

**Dan Kaito itu **_**jengjengjett (?) **_**nya Miharu.**

**Dan yang jadi Len itu memang sepupu ku dan Miharu beneran**

**Kita kan sepupuan yekan yekan? *ngomong sama tembok kamar***

**Yang jadi Len itu sekarang yang lagi patah hati dan patah tulang, serius..**

**Lily, dkk itu adalah sahabat Akane **_**in real life...**_

**Thanks for reading!~ **

**FAV NYA YA JANGAN LUPA DAN RIPIEW NYA MWAHAHA.**


End file.
